A new love at the Palm Woods
by nya21
Summary: Le'Anna and her mother moveed in to the PW Last night. so today is a R&R day for Annie so she goes to the pool were 4 hot guy introduce themself and she mets up with an old friend. will james get the girl read and see...


**The New Girl!**

_**Le'Anna's point of view:**_ I walked into the palmwoods lobby and saw were to check in. I walked up to the desk and the ever so poor man behide the counter gave me my room key. I walked up and waited for the elevator. It came down and I went to apartment 3J. I got up there and saw 4 boys standing by apartment 2J. I didn't know if they lived there or not but I waved and went into my room. I got unpacked and went down to the pool. Under my pink sun dress I had on my pink bikini. I got to the pool and the boys were there. They came over to my chair to introduce themselves.

Kendall: Hi you must be the new girl, I'm Kendall. I shook his hand.

Logan: I'm Logan. He had a cute smile.

Carlos: Carlos here. I could tell he was a teddy bear of the group.

James: And I'm James we're big time rush. He was the pretty boy.

Annie: Hi I'm Annie it's nice to meet all of you. Just then 3 girls came up and Kendall hugged the blonde one; Logan kissed the brown one, and Carlos, held hands with Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hey how are you-"OMG Annie is that you.

Annie: Yea it's me. I got up and she hugged me.

Stephanie: It's been so long the last time I saw you was in the 3rd grade.

Annie: Yea that was 7 years ago in Montana.

Stephanie: I'm just so rude; Star this is Jo and Erin.

Annie: Hi it's nice to meet all of you but I have to get home.

James: Umm how old are you. He smiled. He was such a cutie.

Annie: I'm 18. He took my hand and smiled again.

James: Well you're old enough; would you like to go to the dance with me tonight.

Annie: What dance? I didn't mind but I just got here.

James: Every year we throw a party and invite as many new people that we see.

Annie: Oh well sure I would love to go with you. I smiled.

James: Awesome. He let my hand go and I walked in the lobby.

_**James's point of view:**_ I was the 1st to like the new girl and I had to hide my feelings from the guys. It was gonna be hard but I was up for a challenge.

**Going to Rocque Records!**

_**Annie's point of view:**_ I walked in the door and saw the boys talking. I hid behide the wall and eavesdropped on the guy's conversation.

Kendall: James loves the new girl.

James: I do not Kendall shut up.

Logan: If you don't then why are you getting mad?

James: Because you guys think every new girl I see I fall for her and I don't.

Carlos: Fine since you don't like Annie prove it.

James: Ugrr fine what do I have to do.

Kendall and Logan: Say something bad about her!

James: Fine. I hate her she's a loser I just did that because she was new with no one to talk to. She is a down fall to the palmwoods popularity and she wouldn't last one day hanging with us.

_**James's point of view:**_ I heard something from the door and saw Annie standing there.

Carlos: How much did you here. I slapped him in the head.

Annie: Just enough to hate you back don't worry the "loser" will leave you alone and you better fine another date because I don't think losers can hang with you. She ran out and Kelly came around the counter.

Kelly: What did you do to her? She seemed very upset.

Logan: You don't even want to know. I ran out the door to find her and it was poring rain.

_**Annie's point of view:**_ I ran back to the palmwoods and cried like a baby. I was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts everything was sticking to me cause of the rain. I got home and my mom was in the kitchen. I went up stairs and dried off. I heard the door bell ring. My mom got the door.

James: Hi Mrs. Johnson is Annie home.

Mrs. Johnson: Yes she's in her room. Who are you again?

James: Oh I'm James I live next door.

Mrs. Johnson: Oh so you're the one who asked her out.

James: Yea… that's me. Can I see her please?

Mrs. Johnson: Come on in her room is the 2nd on your right.

James: Thanks. About 5 minutes of drying off there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see James.

Annie: What do you want? I was still crying.

James: Can we talk star. He seemed a little heart broken.

Annie: Why? Shouldn't you be at the dance with friends that hate me?

James: I have no reason to go now and we don't hate you.

Annie: (Sarcastically) Aww you poor thing.

James: None of that was true Star I was upset.

Annie: So you took it out on me you say you don't hate me but your attitude.

James: No the guys were getting on me about liking you and I knew they were right but I didn't know how to tell you.

Annie: You just did James and you didn't even know.

James: Yea I guess I did. He was hurt I could see it in his face.

Annie: So now what I can't go any where now. It's late.

James: Who said we had to leave. He came in and closed my room door. He pulled me towards him and pushed me into the wall.

James: Are you allowed to date. He smiled a baby smile. It was so cute.

Annie: Yes why? I knew why he asked but why did I have to be on the wall.

James: Good and don't worry bout it. He pulled on my robe and kissed me softly and sweet. He lips were warm. He was a great kisser and he pulled away.

Annie: What was that for? I bit my bottom lip.

James: Did you like it. He laughed.

: Yes. I kissed him once more and we sat on the bed talking and laughing.

James: So will you be my girlfriend.

Annie: Yes but please never hurt me again.

James: I promise I will never hurt you. He hugged me close. We talked for about 5 hours and it was after 11. My mom knocked on the door and then came in.

Mrs. Johnson: Um James mama knight wants you home now.

James: Oh okay. He turned back to me and my mom closed the door.

Annie: I guess you have to go now. I was so sad.

James: Yea I guess so. He got off the bed and pulled up with him.

Annie: So I'll see you tomorrow. He smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and laughed.

James: Yea but we're going to the pool in the morning.

Annie: Ohh can I come. I got happy again.

James: It wouldn't be fun if you didn't. He hugged me and left. I got back on the bed and went to sleep were his body laid.

**Going To the Pool with Friends!**

_**Annie's point of view:**_ I was in the pool area and I saw no signs of James or the guys. Just then a loud crash came from the lobby, knocking me out of my worries.

James: Uh Annie … Did you hear that? My boyfriend asks as I nod slowly, paying attention to my friends running everywhere and Logan who came out the pool.

Annie: Yeah… I step up to my feet as hands pull me back in their direction. What the he-"

James: No! It might not be safe. James closely holds my form to his shape. You go Logan! He gives him a push.

Logan: Me! No! You go! You're bigger. I laughed.

James: And risk this face? Psh. I will not. He pushes his nose in the air and I stomp on his foot.

Annie: Then I'll go! I walk off only to be dragged back, and James to walk forward.

James: Ow! Fine! He walks past me into the main entrance, as I hide behind Logan.

Annie: Do you think anyone's there?" I whisper and he turns to me.

James: I'm not sure. I don't think people rob hotels in the morning…" he begins to walk forward, as I follow cautiously. "Or ever. James then comes back with two guys, one of Latino ethnically and the other tall with eyebrows emphasis. A sigh of relief washes over my face.

Annie: What was that crash? I walk up to James and the others, embracing James.

Carlos: Go look. Carlos chuckles, grinning at Kendall with a priceless face. I closely look at the two boys, then back at James. Every one of them has a smudged look on their face. Then I look at Logan, who has the same confused look on his.

Annie: Okay?" I grab Logan's wrist and walk into the hallway to see a netted trap with a large walrus -Mr. Bitters- laying upside down in it. _Oh no! They didn't!_ I feel this large grin creeping on my lips, as I turn around, facing the guys.

Annie: You didn't?" I pop my thumb out to the mess, along with my hip.

Carlos: Guilty?" Carlos grins as Kendall agrees. I look beside to Logan, whose expression is the same.

Annie: I love you guys!" I hug them at the same time -which was very awkward in size difference, and for the fact I am vertically challenged- with one arm around each neck. Wait, let me try that again." I laugh blushing, embracing Carlos then Kendall.

Kendall: Yeah... We know." Kendall grins and I observe the animal once more.

Mr. Bitters: You get me down this instant." The walrus speaks and I shake my head.

Annie: I'll pass." I pat the web and turn back to the guys. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm going back to bed." I walk to the elevator, as James begins to walk with. Alone. I will sleep alone my mom is home. I laugh and he still goes in the elevator.

James: So? I'm still going to enjoy **THIS**. He leans against the wall and pulls me in-between his long legs.

Annie: James?" I smile and he leans in, kissing my desperate lips.

James: Mmm?" he mumbles into my mouth, yet I don't seem to care anymore. I feel his warm, precious lips on mine and I forget my abandoned common sense. I feel his seductive, amazing lips on mine and I forget to breathe. But just as he slides his ever so wanted tongue in, I feel three guys walk in the elevator. We were oblivious to the fact that James foot was holding the elevator open.

Kendall: How ya doin'? Kendall slides next to James, "accidentally" bumping into James, causing James to bite down on my tongue, and for me to jump back.

Annie: Gosh Kendall! I smack his skinny, pale chest and he laughs.

Kendall: Oh I'm sorry did I ruin anything?

Annie: No. Nothing at all. I lean against the wall, looking up, being directly across an awkward looking Logan. Its 8:11 and I'm still waiting for James. I mean, I know I shouldn't be worrying and all. Knowing James, he was probably just pitching a fit on what to wear, but wouldn't he at least let me be aware of this? I don't know… But as I begin to lose my patience, I hear a knock at the door. Almost instantly I sprint to the door, although it's not exactly who I wanted it to be. Um… hi Kendall. What are you doing here? I raise a brow as he smiles.

Kendall: Yeah, James fell asleep."Way to go to not make it awkward, Kendall!

Annie: Oh. Disappointed, I begin to turn around, when he calls out.

Kendall: But wait, I can come get you when he wakes up?" Kendall suggests, although I just shake my head.

Annie: No… that's alright." I cut myself off with another suggestion. "Can I come over?" I smile, and then look down at my pink flip-flops. Kendall raises his thick eyebrow which sharpens my blush, but I gain my confidence and stare him down. Kendall is actually an attractive guy, I realize. Sure his eyebrows are a bit too thick for my liking, and his nose is strong as well, but other than that… I'd tap it but I'm in love with James.

Kendall: Uh sure… I guess if you want. But Kendall and I are each a bit awkward around one another. There's so much unknown about him that I am dying to find out… but what? He's a smart kid, and hard to crack. He slides in his apartment and I follow, seeing James asleep on the ginger couch. _How precious!_ I walk to his form and simply observe. He's clearly exhausted, there are bags growing underneath his eyes and his body looks lifeless – subtracting the slow breathing from his chest.

Annie: Aww. He looks so peaceful! I say no louder than a whisper and Kendall chuckled.

Kendall: Yeah… for the first time in HIS life. He jokes and I make my way around the couch.

Annie: Oh Kendall, don't be so mean. I smile and he sits on the opposite side of the divan.

Kendall: Me? Mean? Noo. I roll my eyes at him and return to my beloved. My dark hand races over his coffee locks of hair, brushing his bangs away from his closed eyes. If only he knew how much he has grown on me over the past 2 weeks. How much I have no regretted being his one and only girl… I hope anyway. I prop my arm up and continuously stroke James's hair, swearing that I see a smile rising on his cherry lips. I feel my heavy eyes begin to drop as I watch my fingers trace James's strands. Why can't life be just this simple?

James: Hey! Annie, get up! I feel hands in a hurry shake my shoulders, as a male orders my being as I slap away the fingers.

Annie: You can't stop the beat." Mumbling through my sleep, I am barely conscious. "You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea, you can try to stop the hands of time-"

Kendall: ! Get up- Oof, just grab her, we gotta go." The voice sounds like Logan and next thing I know I'm being thrown over a shoulder like a rag doll.

Annie: Put me down!" Reality sets in as I look down and see a much toned butt. _Oh James…_ I smile.

James: I didn't know you spoke Korean, . James says and I groan.

Annie: What are you talking about, Fool? The boy chuckles, which only made me, groan more.

James: Well now with all the groaning it makes it sounds like you're getting it up the butt." I can feel the delightful smirk on his face.

Annie: Ha ha. James. Sarcasm is my new best friend.

James: Oh, you're laughing now… With the most serious voice, he continues to walk.

Annie: James! I playfully smack his back. Woah now, I think I want down now. I giggle as James shrugs, setting me down, across from a mirror. Oh gross dude. I poke at my stale hair and yesterday's clothes. You couldn't have let me change first?" I pinch my collar and look back at James who is also starring into the reflection. He begins to unzip his jacket as I turn around.

Annie: Now James, remember when I said I wanted down? I never said I wanted it now.

James: Well Le'Ann . He mocks, lending my hips a hand. "All I've heard is now, now, now. And you know how I have this lack of discipline." He grins by the end, placing his forehead of perfection against my groady clone.

Annie: Oh yeah, lack of discipline you say?" I whisper and he leans into my lips, closing every possible space in between. His hands slide down to my waist and slip to the backside I own. James has a way with his hands that make the confident me become so nervous. His smooth, cold hands grip my bottom and I only choose to stiffen up and become edgy as my "smooth" reaction. James feels me become rigid and backs up, his hands sliding to my waist. His face switches to concerned and I shake my head, smiling up at him.

James: Are you… okay? His emerald gems stare down into mine and I nod.

Annie: Yeah, you just caught me off guard.

_**point of view:**_ I'm surprised with myself; to speak the truth. James and I have been together let's say around four weeks and I've only made out with him once. That's **all**. But not only that… James… with his reputation; he's not exactly Mr. Innocent. What is keeping us from going into the deep? He backs away and his hands relocate to mine, as we wait for the elevator that has definitely come more than once, but now I feel bad. So I push him back into the wall, barely hitting the mirror.

James: What's up? He watches me.

Annie: Shh…" I smile back at him and ran my fingers along his belt line. Then my lips crash on to his, my hands skim inside his shirt, only to be hidden by his jacket. My fingertips brushing against his amazing toned abs, mentally counting each one by one, the hand stops on his pecks. Although my tongue didn't stop just there; it diminishes his, feeling the texture of his rubbing against my own. His sweet mint taste flushes my senses, making me beg for more. I feel his hands flip against my back side again, this time thrusting me against the wall, and not letting me go. His hands hold pressure on my body, and they mock my own, making their way to my bra, where he makes eye contact, insuring his okay. I nod, not noticing anybody else but him. Good thing we were in the lobby my mom would freak if she saw this. Until a person with long dark hair and white skin walks up. Oh my freaking God! I yell and James jumps quickly, his hand jerking out of my shirt. It's Michael freaking Jackson!" I point behind James, who is standing guarding my view. Oh, it's you, Logan." James's guard lets go completely and I feel a rush of relief.

Logan: Yeah, do you know you're twenty minutes late?

James: Why no, Mother I have forgotten." James mocks Logan as we walk into the elevator. _I guess Logan is the messenger boy? Well this is great…_ I look at the two and pray that now awkward questions come up.

Logan: Why are you wearing a wig? _I'll let that one pass…_ Logan yanks the wig off, retrieving James's question. Nothing. Why are you late?"

James: Nothing. James says and stares at his reflection in the door. An awkward silent moment passes while I keep contact with Logan's wig.

Logan: Really James? Logan chuckles as James shrug; pulling out his lucky comb.

James: Shut up, Logan. He says and I look down at the ground. _Can it get worse?_

Logan: So how far have you two gone? Logan asks. _Oh! But it can!_

James: Really Bro?

Logan: Yeah, really! That's why I'm asking." Logan points out the obvious and I rub my temples. I really just think they are doing this to annoy me, not to get on each others' nerves.

James: Shut up Logan, go read a book. James shoves his comb in his jacket, which he hands to me.

Logan: Go get laid. Logan growls and I stand in between the two.

James: I can!" James then pulls me to the left where he is standing.

Logan: You can't! She won't let you! Logan refers to me and I throw my hands up.

Annie: Okay shut up both of you.

James: What are you talking bout.

Annie: This is getting annoying and you two aren't helping. Logan don't worry bout if we go all the way or not and James stop following him up.

Logan: Damn on question and you get to be the mother of both of us. I glare and he smiled. We got in the car to go to Rocque records and I said something I shouldn't have.

Annie: You know, you should audition for Glee, guys." Now both of the guys are glaring at me, where the car stops and I jump out the car. Suck on that!" I laugh hysterically malevolence bleeding inside out then sprint into the office.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Annie: Hide me! I hide behind Kelly in the recording studio with my butt clearly in the air.

Gustavo: Wait what are you doing? Why are you behind my desk? Gustavo growls and I shh him.

Annie: I'm hiding!

Gustavo: From whom? Gustavo asks, as Kelly laughs.

Annie: James and Logan!

Kelly: Why? Kelly asks.

Annie: Shh-! The door slams shut and I bite my bottom lip, instantly feeling arms wrap around my waist pulling me into the air.

Annie: Oh... Hello James! How nice of you to join me!" I wrap my arms around neck and legs around his waist.

James: Mmmhmm. Take it back.

Annie: No. we went back to the boy's apartment and I joined them after I went home to change. They were playing hockey - in the apartment - a hockey puck barely flies past my head into the wall.

James: Hey Baby! James winks through his mask from far. How did I know it was him through the organized fashion they wore in sync? Easy. James has Diamond on the back and I can smell him. He smells of cinnamon and _Phoenix Axe_. That scent right there can definitely leave marks down his back. So I watched them quietly, experimenting with how fast I can dodge the puck in under five seconds. It looked like Logan and James were on a team, leaving Carlos with Kendall. I remember James and Kendall giving me this long lesson on how they were amazing back in high school. _Back in high school? That makes them sound like they are forty. Eww fat and gross forty._ The guys finally settle down and return to the couch, James collapsing on top of me.

Annie: Oof! Well hello to you too, James!" catching my breath that was stolen by something beautiful, I adjust him into my lap, stroking his bangs one by one.

James: What'd Gustavo want?" he makes an ill face and I giggle.

Annie: He was telling me to keep an eye on y'all so you don't do anything stupid before your huge tour that you NEVER told me about."

James: Sorry bout that but you can come.

Annie: Yea if my mom lets me.

Kendall: Not to be rude and I don't care if you hit me but your mom can be an ass hole sometimes.

Annie: Yea I know but since what my dad did to me she's being so protective.

James: What'd he do to you? I slapped James in the head messing up the hair and he got mad.

James: Jerk. He pokes my side.

Annie: Your mama's a jerk!

Carlos: She really is! Carlos speaks up and James glares.

Annie: Oooooh! I watch James from the corner of my eye.

Kendall: You know what you remind me of? Kendall says, throwing a pillow.

Annie: What? I smack James with it. James takes the hit personal and scoops me off my feet.

Kendall: A chipmunk!" He smirks while I hang upside down from James's shoulder.

Annie: Noo! Am I that high pitch? I squeak and Kendall holds his fingers an inch apart. Ow Kendall that hurts right here." I pat my chest twice. "No just kidding, SUCK IT!" I smirk.

Logan: Uh, . Tell me, how are you so nonchalant like that?" Logan stares, taking a step closer.

Annie: Like what? You dork. I laugh as my face goes red.

Logan: Hanging upside down! I can see the blood rushing to your brain! Whilst Logan replies, Carlos gets up and pokes my temple.

Annie: Ohh! Carlos! You rebel!" With sarcasm dressing my speech, Carlos grins.

Carlos: So you noticed! _That's not the only thing._ I generously give him the finger and he gasps.

James: Is being a bad girl? James grasps my sides, running off into his room.

Kendall: Once again with the crazy sex life! Kendall calls from the living area and I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. He throws me on the bed and I begin to giggle.

James: Guess what we're doing tonight? He winks and I bite my lower lip. No not that. Don't be gross. James says with humor. He pokes my cheek as he lies beside me on his bed. It consists of the scents of cinnamon and Phoenix Axe, just like his skin. His aroma makes my senses go crazy, making my body shutter with exhilaration. James notices the thrill express itself through my body and laughs.

James: Okay, what was that? He arches himself up on one arm, directly facing me.

Annie: Shut up, James. I blush, playfully smacking his chest.

James: No seriously. His face goes somber, while I lay on my side.

Annie: I dunno. I smile. Your scent. It drives me crazy! Bringing my hands into claws, I unclasp my jaw and give him a silly, wide eyed look.

James: Hmm, crazy you say? He mocks.

Annie: Ha ha! You're funny. With sarcasm soaking my tongue, I stick it out. James leans forward, to where his face is only inches from mine. There's temptation in his eyes, with a smirk to match it. I lean forward with my tongue still exposed. _Evident invite._ He lets his tongue slip out of his lips and tap mine, causing me to giggle. Eww you're gross." I squeal joking.

James: What? I don't have cooties! He licks my cheek and I make a sour face. _It's obvious that this is not new to James._

Annie: Ughh." I shutter. James pushes me on my back, hovering over me.

James: You know you like it." With a huge grin, he suddenly slows, his eyes flickering at mine. _The most beautiful kind of green._ Then it happens. His lips collide with mine like a train accident level of excitement crashing through our lips. No amounts of dictionaries have enough words to complete this feeling of pure bliss and passion that I experience.

**A make out gone wrong!**

_**Annie's point of view: **_James's muscle flexes as he pulls my legs down near his own pair. I squeal from excitement and attempt at backing up to his pillow, though he drags me back.

James: Where ya going? He grins kissing my forehead quickly, and stares me down.

Annie: Err… you know… places." I smile flirtatiously and his smooth lips give might upon my own eagerly. His sub-zero fingers brush the free strands of hair from my face. The chills given from his hands send things I refer to as chill sparkles" from my waist –where his hands are- to my neck –where is lips are presently.

Annie: What… are we…" I manage to gasp between his bites. Oww James!" I forget my question and he lays me back on his bed, still sucking on my neck. The warm nibbles he plants earn moans without control from my lips.

James: I know you like it." His speech vibrates into my shoulder as he begins to move up. The sexy, low, husky voice he carries whispers in my ear, slurring words like, "You're beautiful." and "I want you." But things like this shouldn't happen so soon. His frozen hand slides down to the hem of my denim skirt, as his tongue still explores my mouth.

Annie: Mmm James, what are you… doing?" I moan and his hand rests on my inner thigh. He leans down and kisses my leg.

James: You know… things." He winks, his hand slithering higher into my skirt and I feel my heart raise its beat.

Annie: James… please don't Im not ready yet please dont. I warn.

James: What? He smirks, insuring things will be fine with a kiss to the lips, and he watches my gaze to the door. The door? No one's going to come in. They're at the beach. I promise. His smooth talking and vibe of experience signals me to relax. So I do. The consequences ran marathons through my head, though I can only imagine the risk that would arise if my Mom were to walk in. Endless sex talks, dirty from a mile away, and no privacy what so ever. James's fingers begin to get physical –pumping in general- making my face red and chests heave. But just at my peak, the door slams open and I see Kendall running in. James and I both jump in reaction, his hand shoving deep inside, causing me to cry out in pain. Although I am terribly embarrassed, the pain overbears it completely. I think I know what he did… He tore my hymen.

Annie: Oh god! I cry and James shouts at Kenny.

James: Bro get out! He quickly yells, trying to shield what's going on, and Kendall runs out of the room, his face matching ours. I roll over on my side, as the throbs in between my legs gains power. After a second of silence, I feel a hand on my leg.

James: Babe? His gentle voice says and I feel tears in my eyes. Annie, look at me. I slowly turn over on my back facing him and his bloody fingers. A tear rolls down my cheek and I inhale the pain loudly. He's silent for a second and I feel my heart begin to race again.

James: Did… are…started He attempts at asking about my time of the month.

Annie: No… it ended last Monday. He is silent again and I look at the ceiling. James moves down close to me with his clean hand brushing my hair away.

James: You didn't tell me you were a virgin or that Camron did it from behide when he raped you. He whispers. I close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. The fact that he said rape and Camron made me feel worse. Baby. He kisses my forehead, his fingers still bloody. Don't cry, I'm sorry. My breathing becomes hard as the pain matures.

Annie: Oh my God. I arch my neck and see James sitting there awkwardly like he wants to do something, but isn't sure what to do.

James: I'll be right back." He hurries out the door and seconds later Kendall walks in. He walks over to Kendall's side, looking under the bed. I groan and lean over to the wall. At the moment, I hate Kenny dearly. It's his fault that I am in this pain right now! Everyone can go to the beach but he had to stay here.

Kenny: A-are you okay? He asks and I shake my head. He walks over and sits on the bed.

Annie: No im in pain you jackass.

Kenny: Did I do that?" He probes and I nod. He's hesitant with his reply before James walks back in.

Annie: Yes you did it everyone goes to the beach and you have to stay here.

Kenny: I have no time to reply since James is definitely on edge. I nodded my head.

James: Leave. James snaps and Kendall sighs, completely understanding why he had to be leaving the room. For what feels like hours later, I feel James's gentle state crawl next to me, his smooth skin making contact with mine.

James: I'm sorry I hurt you. He kisses my shoulder and pulls me close in his arms. James's body heat calms me down; as I curl into him I hear his low voice hum a tune.

Annie: What's that? I whisper with a smile and he lays his head on mine.

James: I don't know. Needs some words huh. His lips hide themselves in my hair and I smile.

Annie: Mmmhmm." Snuggling close as ever, his tight arms curl around my form. He lets go and pulls a blanket over us, and I roll over facing him. His eyes are sad, watching over me with my tear stricken eyes.

Annie: I think I should go. I mumble onto his lips, but as I begin to pull away, he pulls me closer, stretching the kiss longer.

James: Noo. Stay… just a little longer. Please. He pleads, giving me his puppy dog eyes. Much of our time becomes a blur to me, as I recall our time just starring into each others' eyes. His would flicker from each eye, and he would kiss my nose and my forehead. James fell asleep about ten minutes ago as I lie here in his arms. His smooth breathing makes his chest heave slowly, as my body elevates along with his. He looks so sweet and gentle, like an innocent newborn. His firm grip is around my waist; bring warmth to my petite shape. A yawn escapes my mouth and a phone starts to go off. Kendall and I both stare at each other both thinking one thing.

Annie: Aren't you gonna get that? I ask annoyed.

Kendall: No! It's not mine. It's James's. Just as he says that James stirs awake and I quickly shut my eyes, listening to his heart beat and any sudden movement from the brunette. He groans and reaches for the phone.

James: Ugh. What Cara?" _Cara? Who's Cara?_

James: No...Cause I'm busy... My girlfriend... Yeah, No I'm not leaving her for you." There was a long pause from James and he sighs, making his stomach elevate, and my body heave. His hand strokes my back, tracing shapes and patterns into my skin. _What does this girl want? Everyone knows that James and I are together._ I start to feel myself heat up with anger, but I must stay calm.

James: No I deleted it. He speaks after a long halt. "Almost five months. Look, she's beautiful; I'm not leaving her anytime soon. Drop it." He's silent again and I bury my head into his chest more. My lips press against his stomach above his shirt.

James: You're making me mad; you're going to make me say things I will regret... She's more than you will ever be." He sighs once more.

James: Well good! I don't want to see you! Have a great six months." He yells and chucks his phone at the ground. I "stir awake" and look up at him.

Annie: What was that?" I whisper with heavy eyes blinking tiredly. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead

James: Nothing Baby, nothing at all. He brushes the hair out of my eyes and I scoot closer to him. He sits up and I lay my head on his abs.

James: You're so adorable when you're sleepy. Caressing my now wavy hair, he places his sweet lips on mine. There's so much I want to say, but he must not know that I wasn't asleep. But now thinking about when I was asleep"; what was Kendall doing? My eyes look over at Kendall's bed –and that's all I see. _So now K-Dog is a ninja?_ I nonchalantly look back at James, who's beginning to drift back to sleep, his long eyelashes hitting his cheekbones. He must really be tired. I thought starting to worry. Nothing to worry about, maybe just a hard day...

**One weird Day!**

James: wake up. He kept shaking me.

Annie: No let me sleep I'm still in pain.

James: I'm sorry but please get up.

Annie: Okay. I rolled over and lay on top of James.

James: Hello there. I smiled and got up and went in the bathroom.

Annie: That's groady James and you know it. I screamed and ran out.

James: What's wrong!" James runs through the door, seeing me squatting on the bed.

Annie: It's in the bathroom! I shout. I cover my eyes and he walks toward the bathroom.

James: Where is it?" He asks.

Annie: I don't know! He returns out with his hand cupped.

Annie: Did you get it? I peek through my hands as he grins.

James: What this? He dangles a spider by its legs.

Annie: Yes! James walks closer as I back away. Get that away from me! I scream. I jump off the bed and towards the door.

James: Awh Annie! It's not that bad! He flips his hair, coming after me. I ran and tripped to only fall on the floor.

Annie: James! I swear if you touch me with that- he jumps on top of me, making me scream. I attempt to squirm out of his arms, yet he pulls me over his shoulder.

Annie: Aghh! James!" I yell. James laughs and begins to spin in circles.

James: Remember the name; you'll be screaming it later. He sets me down, while I walk drunk.

Annie: Thanks James! Oh yea and only in your dreams. Sarcasm leaks through my tongue as I try to stand up straight.

James: You really need to lay off the booze babe. He pats my shoulder making me fall on my back.

Annie: It's your fault!" I laugh lying on the ground.

James: Nuh Uh! Oh yea I can make my dream a reality.

Annie: Yuh huh! He offers his hand out and I take it, pulling him to my level.

James: Oh that's low!" He laughs.

Annie: Noope, I think it's just right." I kiss his lips.

James: No! He frowns.

Annie: Aww! Is someone grumpy?" I pinch his cheeks.

James: No! He sits up crossing his arms. James looks identical to a five year old.

Annie: Yes! I push him back down.

James: Ooh! Feisty! He grins, staying put.

Annie: You know it! I wink laying back down.

James: You have a nose! James said with this adorable voice, and pokes my nose.

Annie: Dude! That's my nose!" I cover it.

James: Nuh Uh!" He pulls my hand away, pressing it to his lips. His gorgeous hazel eyes make contact with mine. It's actually mine." He kisses my index finger.

Annie: You're lying. I smile.

James: Never. He kisses my middle finger.

Annie: Really?" I laugh.

James: Really really." His lips brush against my ring finger. One of these days, this finger, will have my ring on it. He makes eye contacts with me. A blush rises to my cheeks, and my jaw becomes lose. _Did he really say that? Was that real?_ My face becomes numb. I can't think of a word to say. Oh... Too soon?" He blushes.

Annie: N- no. I just can't find the words to say." I smile and he kisses my pinky.

James: Aww. You're so cute." He laughs making me turn crimson. "Especially when you blush. Just adorable!" James' voice cracks, while I burst out laughing.

**Going to dinner!**

_**Annie's point of view:**_ To make up for2 nights ago James wanted me to go to dinner with him. Turns out after we ate James didn't exactly look so hot.

Annie: Umm what wrong with you.

James: I don't know I just feel bad. We quickly left and got back home. I went into James's room and found him in the bathroom over the toilet. I just then realized that when we were leaving this chick kept smiling at me.

Annie: James are you okay. It was a while before he could answer.

James: I think so I just got sick… he turned his head and threw up again. I went to go sit on the bed. He came out 2 hours later to lie down. He instantly went to sleep so I left to go down stairs.

Kendall: I thought you 2 were making out.

Annie: Yea… no he was up there vomiting.

Kendall: So that was him.

Annie: Yup that was him.

Logan: He's sleep or what.

Annie: Yea he's been sleep for 2 hours now. James came down and saw me on the couch.

James: I thought you were gone.

Annie: No I'm still here. He came over to me.

James: What was wrong with that food?

Annie: Cara was our waiter she poised you.

James: That bitch poised me.

Annie: James don't do anything dumb. I waked out the door and told the guys bye. I went to the restaurant and Cara came outside.

Cara: I knew you'd come back for more.

Annie: Why did you do that to him you can't get mad cause he wanted more than you?

Cara: YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT. AND YOUR NOTHING MORE HELL I BET HE BREAKS YOU EVERTIME YOU HAVE SEX.

Annie: YOU KNOW WHAT DO SMOETHING BOUT IT THEN.

Cara: I will kick your little ASS. She walked up to me and slapped me. I got up and punched her in the face it was kinda funny until someone ruined the fun.

James:Le'Ann Michelle Johnson stop bruising people. I turned around to see James.

Annie: Why are you out of the house? I walked up to him.

James: To stop you from going to jail.

Annie: You always ruin the fun. I hugged him and he kissed me.

James: Guess what. He said biting his lip.

Annie: What? I started smiling returning the same look he gave me.

James: The boys lifted the apartment and I'm there alone.

Annie: Ohhh so you wanna go and do something naughty.

James: You're a dirty little girl.

Annie: Yea but you don't mind.

**The Best Day Ever!**

_**Annie's point of view:**_ We went back to the apartment and no one was there. James came back out of mama knight's room and we went in his. James came up beside me and started kissing me. I kissed back not wanting to pull away. I tried to pull away but it was so good I didn't want to stop. I pulled away he started to kiss again and I started to play with his belt. He came close to me After a few minuets I touched his abs and he tensed them, shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders and pulling me close to him, kissing me passionately. James picked me up and laid me down on the soft bed, showering my beautiful face with soft kisses. As he hovered his lips above mine, I grinned and he watched my eyes open slowly and I matched his smile.

Annie: What did you go in Mama Knight's room for.

James: Oh I um had to get a condom. He stared at me and smiled.

Annie: What's wrong baby? I whispered and started to stare at him.

James: You're beautiful. He smiled and I grinned back at him as he placed a soft kiss on my lips and began making his way down my body, biting at the thin lace of the chemise and letting him breathe caress every inch of me. James let his hand wander up the lingerie, feeling how soft my skin was as he pulled off the straps with his teeth, slipping the thin fabric off of my petite frame and admiring the sight before him. My body was absolutely perfect from my tiny waist to my curvy hips. It wasn't the tiny body of a Victoria Secret's model but that is what made it so amazing, my body was gorgeous and _real._ His mouth got to work on my breasts, caressing one with his hand while he flicked the other with his tongue, taking special care of my nipples. Soft, sweet moans escaped my lips and he smiled to himself, swapping so that he could kiss my other breast and content in the fact that he could make me feel amazing.

Annie: Is this your 1st time having sex.

James: Yea is this your 1st time.

Annie: Umm… actually no. Umm I was raped by my stepdad when I was 5.

James: Don't worry babe I promise I won't hurt you. He kissed up my neck and his lips met with mine. I pushed him down on the bed, caressing his abs with my hands before I licked along the contours. It was my turn to nod now and I continued my journey to his pants, tearin off the belt and unzipping them, pulling them off and I allowing them to fall with the rest of our clothes. He grinned as I admired his black D&G boxers, kissing along the top of them and giving him a small love bite on his hip before I pulled them down and they hit the carpet. I looked up at him with wide eyes, biting my lip. It was then that it occurred to me that we hadn't gone further than second base. He gulped and his bit my lip too.

James: You don't have to do anything you don't want to shawty. He pushed my hair out of my beautiful blue eyes and I shook my head.

Annie: No I want to, I want to make you feel amazing...I'm just...a little nervous. I bit my lip and took his dick in my hand. James couldn't help but let a small moan escape his lips and I looked up at him smiling before I traced my tongue along the length.

Annie: Mmm. I giggled and he grinned down at me. You taste good. I smiled and slipped his dick into my mouth, pumping my head up and down and drawing my name with my tongue. He grabbed my hair and the bed sheets, moaning as I pleasured him in a way he'd had never felt before. He felt my teeth graze against his dick and that was enough. His breath caught in his throat as he called out my name and came into my mouth. He bit his lip as he looked down to see me swallow and look up at him, my eyes wide again. I kissed up his body, dragging every inch of me against him and he couldn't help but start to get aroused again.

James: Th-that was amazing baby. He stuttered and I smiled innocently, my eyes lighting up.

Annie: Thanks. I kissed him lightly and he nodded The smile on my face grew wider and he flipped me onto my back, eyeing my body again before he linked our lips and started playing with the lace of my panties, tugging them down and letting them fall to the floor in the ever growing pile of clothes. He kissed up my thigh, pulling off the socks I was wearing and leaving me completely bare on the bed. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and goose bumps appearing on my skin as he traced a finger down the middle of her stomach.

James: You're so beautiful Annie. He whispered and I giggled.

Annie: You're the beautiful one James... I bit my lip as he kissed down my thigh once more, my breath caressing his entrance. He looked up at me and licked his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. His lips touched my cunt gently and he placed a soft kiss there, allowing his taste to linger as I gasped. James smiled up at me and began moving my tongue on my cunt gently, knowing that it was the first time I would have felt this and as well as the first time I had done this. He wondered if he was doing it right until a moan escaped my lips and I grasped his hair a little harder.

James: Is that good baby?" he asked, looking up into my lust filled eyes. I nodded, biting my lip and he continued, moving my tongue faster now. He moved his tongue in circles on my cunt, slipping two fingers inside of me and pumping them in and out as I moaned in ecstasy.

Annie: JAMES. I screamed breathlessly and he moved faster I'm gonna...I'm...uhh! As I screamed again, I released and he licked me clean. He made his way up my body, his dick now happily standing to attention again because of the sound of me moaning his name. I smiled at him and pulled him face to mine, kissing him passionately and running my hands through his hair. That was amazing baby. I smiled.

_**Kendall's point of view:**_ We got back to the apartment and I heard sounds from upstairs. I looked at the guys and they were just as confused as I was.

Logan: You think she let him in after what he did.

Carlos: No she said she wouldn't do it for a while.

Logan: Well Katie's too young so who else is there?

Kendall: Maybe she let him in but it don't matter lets just go to the pool.

Logan: Why dude this is funny she sounds like a chipmunk.

Kendall: Yea and you get a headache after a while.

Carlos: So true. We left and let them finish in peace.

James: Thanks. He smiled back, kissing my nose and I moved my hand to his abs again, caressing them before I bit my lip, my eyes taking in his cock as it sat so close to my body. He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my lightly again "We don't have to..." he started, but I put my fingers to his lips and kissed him lightly. He smiled as my face lit up and I held both sides of his face, connecting my lips with his in a passionate kiss that was filled with nothing but love. When we parted he saw my eyes dart down his body again and I bit my lip.

James: You're sure you're ready for this? I mean we don't need a repeat of last month.

Annie: If you are? And I'm will to do anything with you. I bit my lip and he nodded, reaching into the bed side table and pulling out a condom. I took it and rolled it down his dick and he watched as my face filled to the brim with concentration. I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. He connected our lips again once I was finished and I looked down at the closing gap between us as he began to rub my cunt with the end of his dick. I groaned, spreading my legs a little wider and bit my lip. He smirked and bit his lip as he positioned himself above me.

James: Ready baby? He asked, looking straight into my eyes, trying to assure me that I would never do anything I didn't want. I seemed to receive his message, and nodded.

Annie: Yeah...I'm ready... I smiled nervously and bit my lip again. Before he kissed me lightly my eyes darted down as he pushed the head of his dick inside me. I was so tight and it felt so good, but he couldn't enjoy the sensation because of the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

James: Baby... he touched my face and met our foreheads, staring into my gorgeous blue eyes again. "Want me to stop? I shook my head, kissed him lightly and whispered.

Annie: Carry on...it's supposed to hurt at first.

James: Okay. He bit his lip and continued to move inside me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second. He watched as I flinched and he caught the few tears that fell down my beautiful face as he buried himself inside me until I gasped, this time in pleasure.

Annie: That...That feels good I bit my lip and he smiled, pulling out and pushing in slowly to allow me to get used to his size. Oh my god he was so big you wouldn't think a white boy could hold that size but he's doing it very well; he was at least 9 inches. Soft moans escaped my lips as I ran my hands up and down his back, biting my lip I'm shock I still had a bottom lip. After a few more thrusts I met his eyes with mine again and I gulped.

Annie: Faster. I whispered against his lips and he nodded, doing as I asked. He began to move in and out of me faster as I began to moan louder. He increased the pace until I was screaming his name louder than I've had done before.

Annie: Oh James that feels so good!" My moans turned him on even more and I could almost feel him get harder inside of me.

James: Mmm I know baby, I know. He groaned against the skin of my neck as he began kissing, sucking and nibbling at it.

Annie: Harder. I screamed, and he was more than happy to oblige. He was careful with how hard he moved his member in and out of my fragile body. He felt like if he moved too hard my body would shatter into a thousand pieces. I wrapped my legs around James's waist and he began moving faster still, moving his dick a little further into me with every thrust and I began scratching down his back

Annie: Oh fuck James! I screamed out as he buried himself in me to the hilt. I felt my walls contract a little and I moaned louder than anything he'd had ever heard.

Annie: Mmm that's my spot right there baby. I moaned against his lips and he nodded, proceeding to hit it every time he moved in and out of me.

**James point of view:** I felt the butterflies in my stomach as her body brought me closer and closer to my climax. I felt her walls tightening around my throbbing member and I groaned into her ear.

James: Are...are you getting close baby? I managed to stutter out and she nodded, crashing our lips together and moaning into my mouth.

Annie: So, so close...I don't know how much longer I can hold on... She was as breathless as I was and I nodded

James: After three? I muttered and she laughed slightly

Annie: I don't think I can even...Ohh...baby! Uhh! She crashed our lips together and I thrust into her a few more times before we released together. Our lips parted and I groaned as she painted my name on the walls. I rolled off of her, throwing the condom away and pulling the covers over us, allowing her to rest her head on my chest.

_**Annie's point of view:**_ I wasn't regretting doing that it felt amazing. I checked my clock and smiled as I saw it was 10:30 and we started at 6:30 then I dosed off. I woke up and smiled knowing and remembering what we just did.

_**The Hours After!**_

Annie: Thanks for that it was amazing.

James: You're welcome. I went to get dress and he went after me. I went down stairs because James wanted to go to sleep. I was halfway there and I saw the guys walk in the house.

Logan: There's the 1st time girl.

Annie: Ha ha you are so funny.

Logan and Carlos: Was it good.

Kendall: Really you too why did y'all ask her that. He looked at me and laughed.

Kendall: But for real was it good.

Annie: Really Kendall you guys are such perverts.

Logan: How you're the one up there getting banged.

Annie: Yea so your point begin. James comes down stairs.

Logan: And what do you know here's the 1st time giver.

James: What are you talking bout.

Kendall: Ohh nothing. They walked in the kitchen and I sat on the couch.

Logan: Soo was it good for the 1st time.

James: Why are you asking me?

Carlos: We wanna know. We came in but we heard her so we went to the pool.

James: That was ya'll that came in.

Logan: Yep now answer the question.

James: It was… it was umm amazing.

Logan: For real. He seemed shocked.

James: YEA for real it was great. I got up and went in the kitchen.

Annie: James mama knight wants you to help her.

James: With what.

Annie: I don't know just go do it. He nodded and went out the door.

_**The night after!**_

_**Annie's point of view:**_ I was in the kitchen talking with the guys and little Katie when James came down stairs and slapped my ass hard.

James: Hey guys. He turned & looked at me knowing he was bout to get slapped.

James: Hi Star why are you so jumpy. He walked up to me and grabbed me ass.

Annie: Don't do that right now.

James: Do what this. He slapped my ass again and I grabbed his chest which was bare.

Annie: Yea that. I walked up to him and he picked me up.

James: Don't be like that you'll get over it. It's the night after what'd you expect to feel good.

Kendall: Yea you might you know she ain't but so big.

Annie: Shut the hell up dude. I glared.

Kendall: Not my fault your ass hurt.

Annie: No but it will be my fault when you don't see tomorrow so you better shut up.

Logan: Oh is that a threat or a promise.

Annie: You really want to know Logie.

James: She won't do anything or I'll hit her again.

Annie: Oh I'm scared James. I glared at him.

James: Try me Star. I got off James's lap and slapped Logie.

Annie: And what are you gonna do James.

James: Oh I'll show you. He got up and slapped my ass, biting my neck at the same time.

Annie: Ow James you son of a bitch.

James: Told you I would hit you. He was laughing.

Annie: I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. I walked away from him and he grabbed my arm.

James: Aww poor baby. I jerked my arm away from him.

Annie: DON'T TOUCH ME. I walked away and stood by the wall.

Carlos: Damn dude you had sex with her now she hates you.

James: Eh she'll get over it. I rolled my eyes.

Annie: Fuck you James. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

James: When you want it you can get it. I pushed him away. He pulled me with him and made me sit on his lap.

Annie: That's groady and doesn't help; I still hate you. I looked at Logie.

Logan: Don't look at me I'm mad at you.

Annie: Aww Logan don't be mad. James learned in and kissed me causing me to kiss back and the guys made a gagging noise.

Kendall: Get a room you 2. I pulled away.

James: You still hate at me. He looked like a sad kid.

Annie: No I don't hate you. I giggled and he sucked on my neck.

James: Good. He said pulling away and I started to do my baby face and Logan gave in.

Logan: Okay I'm not mad anymore okay.

Annie: Thank you bro. I did my baby face and James gave in.

James: What's wrong with my baby girl? He sat back down and I crawled in his lap.

Annie: I'm sleepy baby. I lay on his chest.

James: So go to sleep. He laughed.

Annie: Go put a shirt on.

James: No I'm bout to go to bed.

Annie: Come on then. All of us went to bed me and James slept together and the guys went to their rooms except little Katie who had to sleep with mama knight.

**Going to the pool!**

**Annie's point of view:** I got off the bed and went to my closet to get my pink camouflage bikini. I went down the hall to the movie room to tell Katie that we were goin to the pool today. It was seven thirty but I didn't care. We got to the pool area and I went into the bathroom the change. I came out the bathroom without my towel wrapped around me not knowing James was there. He looked at me and smiled. Jo went in after I came out. I walked up to James.

James: You look good if I must say. He smiled.

Annie: Thank you. I said smiling at him. You do too. I looked at his bare chest.

James: Thanks I guess we both look good. Jo came out without her towel and she saw Kendall standing there.

Jo: Hey Kendall. She smiled. They always did like each other.

Kendall: Hey you look good. He smiled back at her.

Jo: Thanks. She smiled. He smiled back and they walked out to the pool. James sat down and looked at me like something was wrong. With me being a girlfriend I wanted to know what was bothering him.

Annie: What's wrong James?

James: Nothing. He said trying to pull a fake smile.

Annie: James, please what's wrong.

James: I've known you for 5 months and we've been dating for 2 months and I feel more and more in love with you everyday.

Annie: Well that's not bad. I got up and went to sit on his lap.

James: How come? He started to smile.

Annie: Because I think I'm falling in love with you too. I mean we had sex so it's not a bad thing. I saw Kendall and Jo standing by the door but I didn't say anything. I wanted to tease him and I knew an easy way to do it so I sat on his lap facing him and he smiled. KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS JAMES! I heard Kendall and Jo yell at the same time and I started to laugh. We sat there a little longer after they left. I was still sitting on James's lap and realized I was really in love with him.

James: Sorry about that. He seems embarrassed.

Annie: Its cool I know you can't control it.

James: Thanks but I'm really sorry.

Annie: For what? I asked getting a little nervous. He smiled a devilish grin and leaned in. I knew what he wanted so I gave it to him. I closed the gap I felt his tough against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth enough for him to slide his tough in. We pulled apart and smiled.

Annie: You didn't have to be sorry for that.

James: I know but it seemed like the right thing to say. I felt his left leg shake under me I laughed.

Annie: Down boy I'm not having sex again right now

James: Sorry bout that. He smiled.

Annie: Don't take in the wrong way because eventually I wanna do it again. I smiled.

James: Are you sure? He smiled back.

Annie: Yea I'm real sure. I know what I want.

James: When do you want it again? I could tell he was horny by the way he bit his lower lip and smiled at me. I got horny after a while too. We went back home and went in his room. I got on top this time and James slowly inserted himself into me. I moaned his name as he pushed in harder and harder. I was sweating and he couldn't help but take over. He pinned me down and began to give kisses from my mouth down to my cunt. James teased me by sucking on my stomach on his way down and I moaned he giggled. I pushed him over only causing him to force himself harder and harder into me.

Annie: Ohh Baby… James baby. I moaned louder I couldn't help it, it felt so good. I finally gave up I couldn't hold it in any more.

Annie: Ohh baby harder… baby faster. I moaned his name, baby James harder I couldn't help it I was obsessed. I didn't push him to hard though it was after 4 in the afternoon. Finally we got dressed and went to sleep.

**Going to school, finding heart break!**

**Annie's point of view:** I was getting up to go to school and I had just the perfect outfit. I pranced to my closet after I washed and picked out this mini dress and the belt to match. I put on my flats. I striated my hair and grabbed my back pack. I got to the bus stop just in time. When we arrived I went to breakfast and saw James and this girl talking by the lockers. I didn't pay any mind but I was gonna continue to eavesdrop on the conversation.

James: So how long have you been here?

Girl: 2 years but I'm not staying I'm from Montana.

James: Oh my girlfriend is from there.

Girl: Aww you have a girlfriend.

James: Yea sorry. He laughed. I did to until I saw the girl lean up and kiss him.

Girl: Oh I don't care. She mumbles against his lips.

**Annie's point of view:** I was standing there in shock before I could say anything but the bad thing is he never pulled away. I walked up and he saw me standing there. I shook my head and walked off.

James: ! WAIT. I kept walking. He pulled me back and turned me to face him. I jerked away.

James: Just talk to me. He cried.

Annie: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO U. I yelled starting to cry.

James: Fine then let me explain. He looked at me and I turned my head his eyes were like drugs you look in them you get addicted.

James: Please look at me. His voice cracked and I cried more.

Annie: I get to school and see you talking to her I don't mine that.

James: I know I messed and I'm sorry but…

Annie: Then she kisses you and you don't seem to care.

James: I was trying to pull away but I couldn't do it in time before you came up.

Annie: You should have told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, just wanted me for sex but I guess in that way you did.

James: I'm sorry babe, and I don't just want you for sex, I love you more than that. Can I do something to make this better? I don't wanna lose you I've never been crazy for any other girl like this. I looked at him still crying. He put his hands on my waist and picked me up he pushed me gently into the lockers I looked at him knowing what was bout to happen.

James: If you love me you'll let me do this. And prove I'm still in love with you and that's not going to change

Annie: I want to believe you baby I do but if you love me like you say you do. You have to prove it to me and not tell me. I have to be able to trust you again.

James: How! He said turning my head to look at him whatever it is baby I'll do it I promise. I thought about it, he got closer to my face and so bad I wanted to close that gap between our lips but I was still pissed off.

Annie: Fine we kiss now. I looked both ways to make sure I didn't that bitch anywhere I didn't. Second. I said wrapping my arms around his neck. We go home after schools over we're goin to your room. He looked at me like he knew what I was gonna say next. He started to smile that big smile that always made me giggle.

James: Then what. He said starting to look worried.

Annie: Anything you wanna do it can be a surprise if you know what I mean. He closed the gap between our lips and I kissed him right back no hesitation I knew he was sorry I'm just going to make him prove it and promise to never do it again.

James: So are we back together? He asked pulling away.

Annie: I'll let you know after tonight. I smiled and kissed him again. We had sex again for the 3rd time and it was great. I was up stairs and I walked to the bottom of the stairs. I saw James down there sitting on the couch Kendall pointed to were I was and he turned around. I walked down stair and he came to hugged me.

James: Hey. He smiled and hugged me again.

Annie: Hi. What are you doing here?

James: Just came to see you. I mean if you were okay that was a rough night last night.

Annie: Yea I'm fine. I'm sore a little but at least I can walk unlike the very 1st time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist I smiled at James and leaned in. Our lips met it felt so good to kiss James. It got heated again James started to kiss me more passionately and licked my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and our tongues moved together, exploring each others mouths. He kissed me and I kissed back. We went to bed and I slept in his arms.

**Annie's point of view:** The next day I was in my room with James. I teased him by kissing his chest all the down to his dick but he stopped me halfway and laid me next to him. He got on top of me and started to kiss my neck all the down to my stomach but I didn't stop him though. He kissed me and I kissed back no hesitation I slowly laid down. He followed getting on top of me we moaned as toughs touched. I then lay on my bed and James followed, getting all the on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and he laid his arms on my waist, pulling my closer to him. I started to run my fingers through his soft hair as he stroked mine. I then pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

James: I love you so much. James said laying his forehead on my forehead.

Annie: I love you too. I said still breathing hard. We look at each other and I smiled he kissed me again and I kissed back though his lips left mine and started kissing my neck not knowing the middle of my neck was my hot spot he bit it and I moaned his name softly. He looked at me and smile.

James: You have a sexy moan. He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and laugh he kept kissing my neck.

Annie: Ooh baby, James. I kept moaning his name he looked at me again.

James: You love saying my name don't you? We laughed and he tried to slid his tongue in my mouth I couldn't let him do that cause I knew it would lead to something we did 3 times already, but he was slick he knew I was ticklish so he poked my side and I gave in I open my mouth and he slid it in we both moaned as we explored each others mouths then we broke apart. We were about to go to sleep when my mom knock on the door.

**Go to the beach!**

**Annie's point of view:** The beach was a marvelous place to be on a Saturday afternoon. Being with friends, playing games, swimming in the ocean, seeing majestic men in nothing but shorts…ah yes, the beach is definitely a girls dream. What could beat a beach? Nothing I tell you! After filming, my besties Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and James Maslow were taking me, to the beach. We were all psyched, especially me. As soon as Kendall parked, I raced James, my boyfriend of one year, down to the beach with his football that I conveniently stole from him. The other three boys only jogged after us. I barely made it to the water when James grabbed me and yanked me back. I squealed.

Annie: JAMES DAVID MASLOW! Put me down now! I was laughing so hard that James' grip on me was semi-loose. Hey, he's one buff guy! I motioned over to Kendall and threw the football to him. Ha! I don't have the ball anymore! I said smugly. Now, put me down!

James: "Not without the magic word!" He sang his arms trapping mine to my body.

Annie: Now. I was thinking of something and anything to get free.

James: No. he kept a tight hold on me and I laughed.

Annie: Ahora. I laughed again and shook his head.

James: No. I slapped his chest and his hold got tighter.

Annie: Dunglebee. I had nothing else left to think of.

James: What? James laughed at my answer. I laughed as well.

Annie: Please! I caved. Put me down please, Mr. Maslow… As soon as I was free from James's prison I flew back a few feet and smiled. Good, now that I'm free…I walked toward James, arms behind my back and a grin on my face. He watched me suspiciously.

James: What are you going to do? I shrugged. I stopped in front of him and looked up at him. Well with him being freakishly tall, I had to motion for him to come down from Mount James. He did as directed like a good little actor.

Annie: You… I whispered as I reached up toward his hat, shouldn't have listened to me. I snatched his hat off of his head and ran away. I giggled as I heard him shout in protest and follow me. Being an outstanding athlete sometime in his past James was gaining on me. I looked behind me and then lurched to a stop and he blew past. I laughed and ran behind Logan.

Logan: What're you…

Annie: Shh! I giggled. I'm hiding.

Logan: From who?

Annie: I said shh!

James: Hey Logan. I heard James say. I had to bite my hand to keep from laughing.

Logan: Hey, James. Logan replied, I could hear the smile. Looking for someone?

James: Yeah, have you seen Annie? James asked loudly. I had to nearly suffocate myself to not give away my brilliant hiding spot.

Logan: No, man, haven't seen her. Logan chuckled. I touched his shoulder as thanks, which was a big mistake. For reasons unknown, Logan forgot I was behind him and jumped, revealing me doubled over in silent laughter in James' hat.

James: Haven't seen her, eh Logan? James laughed. Logan smiled sheepishly.

Logan: Sorry, Annie. Looks like you're on your own. James advanced one step toward me and I threw his hat back at him.

Annie: Here! Take it back! I yelled laughing. James caught it and replaced it on his noggin. Don't know why you are wearing it. I scoffed.

James: What do you mean? He questioned, uncertain of my answer.

Annie: Because it smells like…James sweat. I laughed as James grabbed me.

Annie: Not again! I complained as he half dragged me down the beach. Ow…hey if you're going to carry me away, at least get my feet of the ground.

James: No. he was such an asshole.

Annie: Kendall! Carlos! I yelled over to the two boys at the pier. They waved at me. Not even an offer for help? Really? They shook their heads. Jerks. I cursed them in my head. Then I heard splashing as James broke the waves that were coming in.

Annie: No. No, no! I giggled. James, I'm sorry! Please don't do this! He stood me up right and when I tried to escape he knocked my feet out from under me and catching me before my head hit the sand. I was laughing like mad when he waded into the ocean. When the water was up to his waste he began to swing me.

James; One…two…three… On the last count he threw me into the water. It took awhile before I resurfaced and was trying to stay afloat. Remember James is freakish tall and he threw me a good three feet out into the ocean. I began to choke on water.

Annie: Help! I called out to James. I can't swim! My head went under the water and James immediately came to fish me out. When we resurfaced I was laughing. He realized what I had done and he splashed me.

James: That was not funny, Kate."He said trying not to smile. I looked at him and stopped. He wore his trunks and a black tank top. Now his shirt was soaking wet and I could see subtle hints of his muscles.

Annie: Take off your shirt. I ordered. He looked at me bewildered.

James: What?

Annie: Your shirt? I repeated pointing at the drenched article of clothing. Take. It. Off. He did as told and my jaw dropped. He smiled at my reaction and stepped closer.

James: What? He asked, cockily.

Annie: Seriously! That's insane! I smiled up at him. You look photo shopped! He started laughing.

James; I look what?

Annie: Photo shopped! I punched his stomach…it only hurt my hand. Ow…nope those are definitely real. James laughed and shook his head.

James: What on Earth am I going to do with you?

Annie: Love me, adore me, kiss me, or D: all of the above. I said seriously. He looked at me in amazement.

James: What? I laughed.

Annie: You're amazing, you know that? I nodded excitedly. Owie! I rubbed my neck. I think I gave myself whiplash… James shook his head and swooped me up in his arms again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We traveled back to the beach and to where Logan, Kendall and Carlos were at playing catch with James' football. He set me down on the sidelines and sat next to me. He then realized something and began searching for something.

Annie: What are you looking for, babe? I asked curiously.

James: Do you know where I put my shirt? He asked, his eyes confused. I thought I put it in my waistband but it's not there.

Annie: Uhm…did you possibly check the ocean? I laughed. He cursed and shot off toward the shoreline. I stood and walked over to Kendall and watched as James searched for his shirt. Kendall snickered and looked down at me.

Kendall: Where is his shirt, Annie? I pointed to where James had been a few moments ago. A small black lump was abandoned. Kendall laughed maniacally. Logan and Carlos looked to where I pointed and joined in on the laughter. After catching on, James marched back to our spot and picked up his shirt. His expression was so funny it took all I had to not burst out laughing. He walked toward me after pulling on his shirt and glared at me playfully. I paused for a heartbeat before running _towards_ him and hugged him tightly.

Annie: I love you. I said in a hopeful tone trying to get out of trouble. James laughed and wrapped his freakishly strong arms around me.

James: I love you, too.


End file.
